


Without You

by Lollikins



Series: Lessons Learned [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Kang Yeosang, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: San shows Yeosang a world he never knew existed.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lessons Learned [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826119
Kudos: 51





	Without You

Kang Yeosang graduated. 

Seonghwa had half expected him to not actually show up for class after that day but he had. However, outside of interactions required in class, he refused to have anything to do with his professor. He wasn’t surprised, he should have told him sooner. He should have- should have… There was no way he could have possibly known that San would have showed up at that moment and say what he did. He wanted to at least have a chance to explain to Yeosang but he wouldn’t give him a chance. 

He looked down at the glass in his hand and knocked back the clear liquid within. It had been years since he had soju, he had forgotten how bitter it could be. He made a slight face and reached for the bottle to refill his glass but left it untouched on the table in front of him. 

“Oh!” A voice sounded behind him. “I didn’t think you were here.” 

There weren’t a lot of people who had his door code but he didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Se-Ra. “I am.” 

“Seonghwa?” She sounded alarmed. She had known Seonghwa most of her life, they had met in middle school when she had literally knocked out a bully who was picking on him. That had been the beginning of a fast friendship. They had even tried dating in high school, it had been an unmitigated failure but it served to show they made far better friends than lovers. She had been by his side ever since and he had been by hers. He was the brother she had always wanted and she was the sister he had always wanted. Woe to the person who tried to come between them. 

“I’m alright Se-Ra.” 

Se-Ra walked around from the back of his chair and peered at him closely. He was not alright, not even a little bit. She couldn’t even remember the last time she saw him drink. It was just another one of those things he had forsaken in the name of control. “Oppa…” After a moment she added. “Where’s your boy? I thought you saw him on the weekends?” 

A flicker of something she could describe as nothing other than pain reflected momentarily in Seonghwa’s eyes and Se-Ra was even more worried. She knelt down beside him and stared up into his face. “Talk to me.” 

Seonghwa looked at her and laid a hand on her now black hair. He was fairly sure the last time he had seen her it had been blonde. She tended to change her hair color more frequently than traffic lights changed. She was worried for him, he could see it. She wasn’t the type to take no for an answer either, she would keep digging until she found the root cause of his mood. If she couldn’t get it out of him, she would go through every single person he had ever known, down to the doctor who had delivered him, to find out. It was a trait he both adored and abhorred in her. He couldn’t really have secrets where she was concerned but maybe that was for the best. He sighed, “I-” 

How should he even say it? “I upset Kang Yeosang so he will no longer see me.” 

Se-Ra looked surprised. She had known that Yeosang was different the moment she had first seen him. Not because of how he looked but the fact that Seonghwa had brought him to his house. It wasn’t something he usually did. Seonghwa was a creature of habit and ritual and to bring someone to his house was outside of his usual routine. “How did you upset him?” 

She watched him struggling with the words and she frowned, reaching to take his hand. He didn’t pull away nor did he return her firm grasp. 

“I didn’t tell him about… my history. I guess he thought- I don’t know what he thought but Choi San came to see me while Yeosang was here and… he found out.” As Se-Ra continued to look at him expectantly, he found he had no choice but to tell her more precisely what happened. He left out that he was in love with Yeosang and that he had been within seconds of telling him that. 

Se-Ra gave a low whistle, “So help me, I’ll kill him with my own two hands.” 

“Who?” Seonghwa asked, genuinely puzzled. 

“Choi San.” She stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of Seonghwa, her house slippers slapping against her heels as she walked. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm, he was just doing what he does. I was angry at first too but I realized, he didn’t have any way to know that… Well it’s done now and Yeosang seems to hate me. He won’t even speak to me.” 

“I thought you were his professor, how could he not speak to you?” 

“Well, he didn’t speak to me apart from what he had to say and I certainly couldn’t tell him everything in class and he hasn’t so much as answered a text from me since then.” He wasn’t even reading them. He might have poured out his heart if he at least knew he would read it but he wouldn’t. The more he chased the idea, the more miserable he made himself. “And now he’s graduated so I won’t see him in my class or even on campus anymore.” 

“Oh…” Se-Ra chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought. She loved Seonghwa, he had always been there for her when she needed him and had always done his best to give her what she needed. She wanted him to have what he wanted and if it was Kang Yeosang, she wanted him to have him. However, Yeosang was a person and it was much harder to give someone a person. Not that if she thought that trussing him up and kidnapping him would work, she would have been above it. Maybe… no, no, no. She didn’t know the man and had no idea how he would react, he might just be more angry. 

She remembered something then, “Choi San called me and told me there was a party at Lee Jun’s place tomorrow. He told me he had a new boy he was bringing with him.” Though she hesitated to ask, she did anyway. “Do you think that could be your boy?”

Seonghwa leaned forward and picked up his glass of soju but before he could get it to his lips, Se-Ra took it from him and downed it before putting the empty glass back on the table. The last thing he needed was solace in a bottle. He looked at her, in mild annoyance before slumping back in his seat. “Probably.” 

Then something occurred to him, “He’s taking him to a party? Shit.” 

“What’s wrong, apart from the obvious?” 

“I-” The look Seonghwa gave was somewhat guilty. “I didn’t train him for others.” 

“What do you mean? You trained him, even if you didn’t train him for the full three months, you still trained him. He should be ready for anything.” 

Seonghwa shook his head, “I trained him in what would please him, I trained him in … what would please me.” 

If she didn’t know better she might have thought he harbored deeper feelings for Yeosang but she had known Seonghwa since she was thirteen and he had only loved someone once. It had been catastrophic and she was still itching to pay that woman back for how badly she hurt him. “You were planning on keeping him.” 

He shifted uncomfortably and nodded, “Yes, I was.” 

Se-Ra nudged his arm off of the chair and perched beside him, “If he’s not ready for one of Lee Jun’s parties then he’s going to get hurt.” 

“Could you go? Keep an eye on him?” He looked up at her hopefully. 

“I have to get back to the island. The new season is starting soon and the main building still needs repairs to the north wing and the pool complex has a crack. We also had to fire several members of the maintenance staff because of privacy concerns. We’re still hiring new ones and I’ve got to hire at least three more trainers.” 

“Are things going that badly?” He had created the island but he had long since taken his hands from the wheel and left it to Se-Ra. 

“They’re going that well. Did you even look at the quarterlies I gave you when I saw you last. Demand far exceeds availability. We either need to expand, which I did want to talk to you about, or just keep things as they are with even longer waiting lists than usual.” While she could probably even build a whole new island without asking, it wasn’t something she wanted to do without at least consulting him. There was still room to expand on the one he owned, but if they expanded, it would be harder to maintain privacy for their guests and that was something they valued above all. 

“Do what you think is best.” He wasn’t even thinking about the island, Se-Ra handled it well. She didn’t really need him. At that moment, he didn’t even care if he saw the island again or if the sea swallowed it. His mind was on Yeosang. He couldn’t let him get hurt because he failed to train him properly out of selfishness. The thought of seeing him again… he swallowed, “I’ll go to the party.” 

“I was thinking that- wait. You’re going to go to the party?  _ You _ ?” It had been at least five years, if not longer, since he had set a pinky toe into one of  _ those _ parties. “You’re serious?” 

“I have to Se-Ra. I can’t let him get hurt because I failed him…” He closed his mouth. He had said too much. He could feel the weight of her gaze on him. If she didn’t know he was in love with Yeosang, she surely suspected. 

It wasn’t exactly what he had said but how he had said it. Was he in love? It was obvious that he cared and that was enough. She put the question of love out of her head and nodded. “Okay, then go. Keep an eye on him and if you happen to accidentally shove Choi San out of a window, then it’s no skin off my nose.” 

“I thought you liked him.” 

“I do but his actions were careless and he had no business doing it.” He had no business hurting people whether he had intended to or not. When she saw him again, she was going to give a good piece of her mind. 

Seonghwa nodded. “Are you staying?” 

“I thought I’d stay tonight, if you don’t mind.” It was getting late and frankly she was exhausted but she wasn’t going to go to bed until she was sure that Seonghwa was in bed as well. She didn’t like the thought of him sitting up and wallowing because that was exactly what he had been doing when she found him. 

“No, I don’t mind.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she reached out and grabbed his hand, “Come on, bedtime.” 

He didn’t complain. He just let her bundle him off to his room. He heard her door close down the hallway. He was going to see Yeosang again, if it was indeed him that Choi San was taking to the party. He felt sick and elated in equal measure. There wasn’t a day that had gone by that he hadn’t pictured his sweet smile or remembered his adorable laugh. This was so very different from the last time he thought himself to be in love. That hadn’t been his doing. It had been someone who hadn’t seen value in his love or in him. She had just cast him aside without a thought. This time it was his own transgression and he thought… he thought that Yeosang might have just been in love with him as well. That made it all the worse because there is no way that what he learned wouldn’t have cut him through to the bone. But he had said they were just having fun, those words still haunted him. Maybe he hadn’t felt anything at all… 

He picked up his phone and fired off a text to Lee Jun and told him that he was going to be attending his party. Lee Jun replied almost immediately, excited that he was once again joining the scene. He suggested that he knew a couple of people who he might be interested in. Seonghwa answered noncommittally and got ready for bed. 

***

Park Seonghwa was no longer his professor. 

He had graduated and left him behind, or at least he liked to think he had. Everyday he had class, he had gone and had been the very picture of the dutiful student. Seonghwa had tried to talk to him on several occasions but he hadn’t given him the opportunity. He had also tried to call and send him texts but he ignored or deleted them. He should have blocked his number but for some reason he couldn’t quite explain, he didn’t. 

Choi San had been shocked that he didn’t know about the fact that he was just one of many. He had been less than supportive of his friend in that he also hadn’t bothered to tell him that he only kept people for three months. Their three months had almost been up and Park Seonghwa hadn’t so much as breathed a word of it. To think he actually thought there might have been a chance that Seonghwa might have cared for him, that he might have loved him. How cold did you have to be to treat people like that? How twisted?

No, it was best to just make a clean breast of it and walk away. That was what he had done. At least, that was what he wished he could do. There was too much time in the day, too much time to think, too much time to remember the bliss he had felt in Seonghwa’s arms, the taste of his kiss, the way his eyes would follow him, he missed him so much and he hated it. He kept wondering what it was that Seonghwa had been planning on telling him that day. Had he been planning to tell him that their time was almost up? He had been so tender and his eyes so warm as he held him. How could he do that? 

He had spent that night with San, eager to forget. It hadn’t been the same but he had still cum. A moment of ecstasy to forget the pain. He dove face first into all that San offered him. Tonight they were going to a party, it was a  _ special _ party and he had to admit, he was interested. Even in his time with Seonghwa, he had no idea that people really had such parties. San said that Seonghwa used to go to them all the time but he had stopped going a while back with no explanation. 

He didn’t tell San he was in love with Seonghwa. He didn’t even hint to the fact that he cared. He only did his best to drown himself in sensation. He did his best to seem as uninterested in Park Seonghwa as possible but he still asked about him. 

Through his association with Choi San, he did find out one more little unrelated tidbit that he hadn’t known. There was an island, a whole island dedicated to BDSM. He told San he wanted to go. 

“I might be able to get you in but it’s not as easy as that.” San said while he picked out his clothes for the party. 

“Why not?” Yeosang was still naked on the bed.

“Believe it or not, they are really particular about who they let in. They only let in experienced people after doing interviews and a full psychological exam. There are also physicals and blood tests. They are the best there is though. It’s like a high end resort but with BDSM.” 

“That sounds amazing.” Yeosang, despite his initial anger, liked San. He was funny, fun to hang out with and completely insatiable. “Do you go a lot?” 

“I usually go a few times a year.” San peeked over his shoulder at Yeosang who looked thoughtful. “You really want to go don’t you?” 

“Does it show?” Yeosang sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. 

“I’ll help you apply, alright? The fact that you’ve been trained by Park Seonghwa will go a long way to getting you in. He’s notoriously picky in who he chooses and known to be one of the best trainers there is.” 

Park Seonghwa. The man’s name even had the power to stir him. He pushed him out of his thoughts and got up. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” 

Yeosang wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting at a sex party but this wasn’t it. It wasn’t just a wall to wall orgy. Well dressed people of obvious means drifted here and there with tiny plates of hors d'oeuvres and cocktails. They mixed and mingled, laughed and chatted. It looked like the sort of parties that the elite went to in dramas. He most certainly didn’t feel like he belonged there. However, when he turned his ear to the conversation, it was far more in keeping with what he would have expected. It was sexually charged and downright indecent. No matter how you dressed it all up, sex was still one of the most base instincts of humans. 

San put his hand on the small of his back and guided him through the crowd. It was only when he got inside that he realized it was all just a façade. He heard a scream from somewhere close by, no one seemed to pay any attention. There was a wave of laughter from a small group of people talking nearby. As they passed by a closed door, he heard moaning and the sound of what sounded like a whip strike followed by a grunt. 

“You look surprised.” San said at his elbow. 

“This isn’t what I was expecting.” Yeosang’s eyes tried to take in everything at once. 

“You’re staring.” 

“I can’t help it. I’ve never been to a party like this before.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you're rich or poor, everyone fucks. Rich people just like to put a bow on it. It doesn’t really make much difference, it’s the same sweaty fun. Come on, let me introduce you to some people.” 

San guided Yeosang through the crowds and he got more than a little interest. People were particularly interested when they found out that he had been trained by Seonghwa. He wished that San wouldn’t include that in the introduction but it seemed to interest people as much as he did. Seonghwa was somewhat of a legend and viewed as an icon of the scene. No matter where he went or who he talked to, he couldn’t seem to escape the shadow of Park Seonghwa. 

“This is my best friend, Jung Wooyoung.” 

Yeosang tore his eyes away from a woman who seemed to be amusing a small group of three men. He heard her say something about wanting three cocks to fill her up. The men seemed to be quite interested in what she was offering, they headed off toward one of the other rooms as he looked toward the man he was being introduced to. The man had a bright smile and radiated affability but he also radiated an intense sexuality that seemed almost beyond him to control. 

They shook hands but Wooyoung was eating him up with his eyes. He felt almost naked beneath his hungry gaze but he didn’t say or do anything overt. He almost wished he would. He felt distinctly uncomfortable and wanted to get back to something he understood. Fucking he understood. The three of them chatted for a while until Yeosang began to relax a bit. Wooyoung was an extremely touchy person, he touched him often, touching his arm, his back, his hand, wherever as he spoke and he talked a lot. It saved Yeosang from needing to do it. 

Inevitably, the conversation turned sexual. “Have you ever had two cocks at the same time?” 

Yeosang licked his lips, he felt himself twitch inside his jeans. “No, I haven’t.” he quickly added. “But I’d like to try it.” This was what he wanted, this was why he was here. 

*** 

Seonghwa stepped into the opulent house of Lee Jun and looked around. There were perhaps twenty to thirty people that he could see. That probably meant there were another twenty to thirty people who had already found their way into the other rooms. There was really only one face he was looking for and he didn’t see him. 

Almost immediately he was assailed by acquaintances that he hadn’t seen in years or hadn’t seen since the last time he had been to the island. Everyone wanted to know where he had been and why he had deprived them of his presence. He grabbed Lee Jun, “Have you seen Choi San?” 

“Yeah, he went back to one of the rooms with Jung Wooyoung and some guy I haven’t seen before. Choi San brought him with him.” 

“Do you know which one?” Seonghwa asked anxiously. 

“Lemme ask.” Lee Jun stopped one of the many scantily clad servants and asked after San and Yeosang. The servant knew exactly where they were and told them. 

“Thanks.” Seonghwa said, slapping Lee Jun’s shoulder as he walked off toward the stairs. It was the salon at the end of the hall. It was one of the places for voyeurs. If you were in a room with a closed door, then it was off limits for watchers. If you chose one of the curtained areas, then it was with the understanding that anyone could (and probably would) come and watch. Not everyone wanted to participate, some people just wanted to watch. 

He heard them before he reached the deep red velvet curtain that partitioned off the area. With his heart in his throat, he reached for the curtain and flicked it aside. There he saw Yeosang on his knees between the two men, a cock in each hand, alternating between stroking and sucking. Seonghwa’s stomach clenched but his cock hardened. Christ. Was he really going to fuck both of them? He swallowed hard but kept watching through the slightly parted curtains. He didn’t want Yeosang to know he was there. He was just there to watch over him, to make sure he didn’t get hurt. But he couldn’t make himself look away. 

The trio shifted position, San lay on his back as Yeosang crawled over him. Seonghwa watched Yeosang’s face closely as Wooyoung prepared him. San was saying something to him quietly and Yeosang nodded. He looked tense, anxious and Seonghwa didn’t like it but he held his tongue. Wooyoung moved in behind him and began to press his cock into him alongside San's. 

Yeosang tensed. For a moment, it looked as if he were on the edge of panic but then their eyes met. Yeosang saw him and their eyes locked. He saw him visibly relax. He thought,  _ I’m here baby. I’m here. _ He knew Yeosang couldn’t hear him and he wasn’t sure he even wanted his presence but neither of them looked away. Yeosang’s lips parted as he panted. Sweat formed and began to make his skin glow. 

Seonghwa reached for his cock, massaging it through his trousers. Yeosang licked his lips and pushed back against the two cocks slamming into him. Unbidden, he imagined Seonghwa crossing the room and slipping his cock between his lips as he was fucked by these two men. He started to lose himself to the sensation, Seonghwa’s eyes on him. God, Seonghwa’s eyes on him, how he had missed it. How he needed it. He forgot everything and just let himself feel. The feeling of being filled and stretched was intense. It was more than he had ever taken before and he felt himself on a razor’s edge of pleasure and pain but he couldn’t help the feeling of safety that blanketed him at Seonghwa’s presence. He imagined the feeling of his lips too being stretched, his tongue flicking against the sensitive underside, the smell of him, the taste of Seonghwa. His cock swelled against San’s stomach. 

He felt Wooyoung pull out of him. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw him pulling off the condom that had sheathed his cock and releasing his load all over Yeosang’s lower back and ass. San grinned up at him and moved to kiss him but Yeosang turned his head, letting him kiss his neck instead. 

Seonghwa smiled as Yeosang turned away from San’s kiss.  _ Your lips are only for me baby.  _ Yeosang’s eyes came back to him as he began to fuck himself on San’s cock. He stroked his cock as he rode him. A trembling cry fell from his lips he started to cum, his head fell back. The first spurt of his cum hit San’s stomach followed by a second and a third. San grabbed his hips and slammed up into him, hissing between clenched teeth as he came. 

Yeosang smiled as he looked back to where Seonghwa had been standing only to find him gone. He wasn’t sure what to feel. He hadn’t wanted to see him but when he had, all of his feelings for the man came rushing back. Why had he come to the party? Why had he watched? 

San slapped his ass and he looked back from the now fully drawn curtain. He climbed off of him. He watched as he peeled off and tied his used condom and pitched it in the bin. 

“Where is the bathroom? I’d like to clean up?” Yeosang asked.

Wooyoung took him to the bathroom and left him. As soon as he had the door closed he leaned against it and closed his eyes. Why was this all so hard? Seonghwa’s presence had just made it harder, then again he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to do what he had done if he hadn’t been there. Like it or not, he still somewhere deep down inherently believed that Seonghwa wouldn’t let him get hurt, that he would never make him do anything he didn’t want to do. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the door and set to cleaning up. The party’s host had made ready an array of disposable hygiene products for the guests, probably rightly so. He made use of them.

Once he was cleaned up and back in his clothes, he made his way back down to the party proper. Almost immediately, he saw him. Seonghwa was standing between a young man and a young woman, both obviously fawning over him. Yeosang had seen it far too many times to not recognize it instantly. An older woman stood opposite him and it was to her that he was speaking. He caught Yeosang’s eye over her shoulder. 

Yeosang froze on the stairs. A servant stopped beside him and offered him a drink, he took it, his eyes never leaving Seonghwa’s. 

Seonghwa reached down and grabbed the hand of the young woman at his side without so much as looking at her and walked off. Yeosang found himself following behind at a less than discrete distance. The two stepped into an alcove behind a red curtain. San had told him what curtains meant when he had told him the rules for the event. Yeosang didn’t even know what he was doing. He didn’t want to see Seonghwa fuck someone else. He didn’t want to even know about it but he drifted forward nonetheless. 

He could hear them, the curtain did little to muffle the sounds. He laid his hand on the curtain and just waited, trying to imagine what was going on, on the other side of the thin partition. He could hear sounds of movement but could no longer be sure what it was that was happening. 

Yeosang bit his thumbnail and grasped the edge of the curtain. He should really just walk away. Just walk away Yeosang. He told himself again and again but his feet didn’t move. His hand did however, brushing the curtain aside. His heart lurched and his balls tightened, at the sight before him. The woman was on her knees in front of Seonghwa, his hand was on the back of her head as she sucked eagerly on his cock. Instantly, Seonghwa’s eyes found him and he gave a little smile, almost as if he had been waiting for him. 

His eyes were dark and dangerous, the way that scared and thrilled him the most. He wanted to hurt someone, he wanted to hurt  _ him _ . God he wanted him to. He liked San but San wasn’t as controlled, measured, nor did he seem to instinctively know what he wanted, what he needed. San was a great fuck but he was not a great master. He didn’t want to hurt for San. He wanted to hurt for Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa’s lips moved and he swore he mouthed his name. “Touch yourself.” he said aloud. The girl whose lips were wrapped around his cock complied, sliding her hand between her legs. 

Yeosang found his hand dropping to his cock, he rubbed his ready cock through his jeans, reaching to open them. Just this one time, he wanted to cum for him just this one time. His fingers closed around his cock, he remembered the feeling of Seonghwa’s long, hot, elegant fingers wrapped around him. The way he would watch him, gauging every little expression, every little breath, knowing how to play him, to make his body his own. He had no doubt that it was him whose face Seonghwa was currently fucking. He made absolutely no secret of it.

His legs shook as he stroked. He mouthed Seonghwa’s name. 

“Cum for me.” Seonghwa breathed. 

Yeosang couldn’t help it. He had been so well trained, even if he hadn’t wanted to, he would have cum. It took an extreme force of will to not cry out, as it was he bent almost double to do no more than make the smallest choked sound. What was he doing? This was the man who seemingly just used people, he had even used this girl to make him cum. He had to get out of here, he couldn’t face him. He didn’t have the strength to deny him. He didn’t want to deny him but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. 

Tossed in a tempest of emotion, Yeosang turned from the curtain and ran off. San looked up in surprise as he saw Yeosang all but run past him and out the front door. 

Seonghwa had seen the look on Yeosang’s face as he had run out. He hadn’t been able to look away from him. There was no doubt that was what he had been doing, running away from him. He felt sick as he slumped back. The woman before him looked up curiously, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m suddenly not feeling well. What was your name?” He asked her kindly. 

“Han Jiyoung.” 

He smiled and patted her head, “You were interested in working on the island right?” 

She nodded eagerly, she had been trying to get a position there, any position there for the last two years. “I can’t hire you but I can see that you can get proper training if you want to become a permanent submissive there. Even then, I can’t promise you a position, but I can help you find someone who can help you.” 

“Can you train me?” She asked hopefully. 

“No, I’m sorry. I think I’m retired from training people.” 

With a wisdom that belied her age she fixed him with a penetrating gaze, “You’re in love with that man who was watching us aren’t you?” 

Seonghwa looked shocked, was it that obvious? “How-?” 

She smiled, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. This wasn’t about me, this was about him.” 

Seonghwa nodded and chuckled, there was a freedom in telling someone. He felt slightly lighter. “Unfortunately, I think he thinks something of me that might or might not be true.” 

“Then you should make sure he knows the truth, even if you have to ultimately let him go. This is a hard place to find love, so you should take it when you find it.” 

Seonghwa looked at her again, really looked at her. She was a little on the plain side but she had an intensely persuasive sensuality to her and she was very insightful, she would be a brilliant submissive for a less experienced dominant. “Here…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card holder. He plucked out Se-Ra’s card and handed it to her. “This is Kim Se-Ra, tell her that I sent you. She’ll be happy to help you and if you’re really lucky then maybe she’ll even train you. She’s even better at it than I am. Oh… Uh if you could maybe,  _ not _ tell her what happened here?” 

Han Jiyoung gave him an innocent look, “I don’t know what you mean. I only met you at the party and asked you for some help.” 

Seonghwa laughed softly. “Thanks.” 

“Sorry I didn’t make you cum, do you want…”

He held up a hand as he reached to tuck himself away, “No, no. It’s fine really. I find there’s really only one person I want these days.” 

Jiyoung smiled and nodded, “I understand and…” she held up the card. “Thank you, I mean it. You would not believe how hard it is to get in there.” 

“I can imagine. Han Jiyoung?” 

She gave a slightly raised questioning lift of her eyebrows, “Hm?” 

“Thank you too. You’ve made me feel a little bit better about things.” He breathed a lighter breath than he had breathed in months. 

“If you catch your prince, you’ll have to let me know. Thanks again.” With that she made her exit with an excited bounce in her step. 

His prince huh? Seonghwa crossed his arms over his chest and asked himself the hardest question of all, “How to catch a prince?” 

  
  



End file.
